robotechfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:OttselSpy25
Welcome to the Robotech Saga Wiki Hi, welcome to the Robotech Saga wiki! Thanks for your contributions. To learn more about contributing to the wiki, please visit the following: *''Manual of style. This shows how to accurately format your work. *' ''' this site to make sure that your article doesn't already exist. *Check our '' '', although any contributions you make are appreciated! When you edit articles, before clicking "Save page", please click "Show preview" so that you can see what your edits look like before they are permanently saved. Proofread your work for typos, misspellings, proper punctuation, capitalization, italics and so on. This saves community members from having to clean up after others. If uploading images, place them in the appropriate image category. Note that unused images (not used on any page) may be deleted. Sign comments on discussion pages with four tildes (– ~~~~). This pastes your user name and the date/time of your comment. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Grey Lurker (Talk) 02:01, November 28, 2011 Admin request done I look forward to your badges. -- What's up with deleting the stub templates? and why wasn't I asked about it in the first place? Hi. Robotech is in great shape for the most part but would need a couple of tweaks to meet the spotlight criteria. Could you please spruce up the mainpage? It has a lot of "starter" info but it would be great if it had more images and some links to the main content on the wiki (eg. a character portal). Also you have 260 pages in your stub category; there should be no more than about 130 pages marked as stubs on the wiki so that they do not make up more than 1/5th of the content. Can you please clean that category out a bit? Let me know on my talk page when you have had a chance to work on this and I'll check again. -- Wendy (talk) 04:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) The Badges seem have to gone little crazy It seems that we lost some badges even some of the default ones. Can you look into it? Cool I was thinking it might be nice to make a template for the Macross wiki so that say, on their character pages, we could link to the Robotech/dub versions of the characters here on this wiki as well, so people could easily view them. Doing the reverse might also be possible, but I imagine only once the Macross wiki has reached a sufficient level of quality to be worth linking to, like the char pages would have to first be present and stuff. +Y 13:36, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :That'd be awesome. If you make it I can run it by Fortress Maximus (he successfully adopted the wiki away from QA), I think if both wikis due it in turn to advertise each other that would be fair. Macross wiki would benefit a lot more from the exchange than Robotech wiki would, after all :) Although it could become a fairer exchange if we can succesfully get Frontier and the other in as well. +Y 13:54, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Mainpage Hello! This wiki has a lot of great stuff on it so I was wondering if you'd mind me editing the mainpage a bit to show more information? I was thinking of reorganizing and maybe adding more sections. Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how things are done! Grace 18:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Great, I'll be editing soon :) Grace 16:14, July 22, 2013 (UTC) I fixed up the main page and navigation bar a bit. Feel free to edit whatever I've done! Grace 21:36, July 22, 2013 (UTC)